I Would Have Loved You Anyways
by Sarmoti
Summary: Piper reflects on her love for Leo and all they have been through. Leo/Piper


Disclaimer: This story is for entertainment purposes only. I don't own the Charmed characters, and I don't pretend to. Enjoy!

Setting: Season 7. After Once In A Blue Moon

A/N: This is my first Piper/Leo fic. It is a song fic. Please review and let me know what you think. I used this song, because every time I hear it on the radio, I think of Leo and Piper.

**__**

I Would've Loved You Anyway

Sung by: Trisha Yearwood

Written by: Mary Danna/Troy Verges

__

If I'd've known the way that this would end

If I'd've read the last page first

If I'd've had the strength to walk away

If I'd've known how this would hurt

__

I would've loved you anyway

I'd do it all the same

Not a second I would change

Not a touch that I would trade

Had I known my heart would break

I'd've loved you anyway

It's bittersweet to look back now

At memories withered on a vine

Just to hold you close to me

For a moment in time

I would've loved you anyway

I'd do it all the same

Not a second I would change

Not a touch that I would trade

Had I known my heart would break

I'd've loved you anyway

Even if I'd seen it comin'

You'd still have seen me runnin'

Straight into your arms

I would've loved you anyway

I'd do it all the same

Not a second I would change

Not a touch that I would trade

Had I known my heart would break

I would've loved you anyway

I would've loved you anyway

Piper sighed as she stood in the doorway of the living room. Leo was stretched out on the couch, a small smile played on his lips as he napped. He was wearing his typical flannel shirt and blue jeans. His hair was messed up, and laying down in his eyes.

She wondered to herself what he was dreaming of as he napped. What was making him smile in his sleep? Did he still dream of her? Did he ever dream about the love they shared? The life they had?

Piper dreamt of him often. She would wake up in a cold sweat, her heart beating fast, and feel for him in her bed, stretching her arms, only to find it empty. She still missed him every night. Nothing felt the same without him there.

She crossed the living room and sat down on the chair beside the couch. She studied his face, taking in the beautiful hair, and strong features.

God, she missed him so much. She treasured every moment he spent here with their children, every moment she had with him, but it wasn't the way it used to be.

Piper's mind flashed back to all the pain he had caused. She still could remember every second of those few moments 'up there' when he told her it was all over, that he had to move on to his higher calling.

She could still feel her heart breaking, and hear the sadness in his voice as he told her he couldn't go home.

Piper still felt the flashes of anger she had felt then now. She still wanted to scream at him for leaving her behind. He didn't leave Wyatt behind, and that was the only good thing to come of it.

She heard Chris making his precious baby noises in the kitchen, and Piper was reminded of the night in the ghostly plane. Leo had confessed he still loved her. She knew she had never stopped loving him. They were soul mates, how do you fall out of love with your soul mate? They had made love like it used to be, and she had gotten pregnant.

She had come out of the ghostly plane hoping things would be different. Hope swelled in her heart when they made it back alive, and Leo's 'I still love you' rang in her ears, until he told her he had to leave for good.

He didn't come home when he found out about Chris. He wanted to, Piper knew that, but still he stayed away, giving up family, and her, for the greater good.

She sighed as she reached out and brushed her hand across his forehead, fixing a stray hair that had fallen.

He looked so innocent, all the anger she had been building up since coming into the living room just washed away.

She moved over and laid down on the couch beside him quietly, hoping he wouldn't wake up. He didn't. She was afraid to get to close to him and wake him up, but she missed laying in his embrace.

It didn't take long for Leo to feel she was there, he never woke up, but he moved his arm around her and drew her next to him.

Piper felt tears in her eyes as she laid in his embrace again. She felt him snoring softly against her neck, his breath tickling her ears.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment, remembering the good times. She could still remember the first time she ever saw Leo. He was so handsome, from the first moment he took her breath away. His tool belt swung low over his hips, his hair was longer and tousled all the time.

When they didn't think things were going to work out, she had felt like her heart had been ripped out and stepped on. She had met Dan, and he was sweet, but he wasn't Leo. It didn't take long for her to realize that.

Soul mates. That's what they were. She loved him. She wanted her husband back, her family back. Piper looked into Leo's sleeping face and vowed then and there that she wouldn't stop until she got her family back. She was going to fight for him.

They had been through way to much to give it up. They fought the Elders, they fought demons, sisters, each other, and every other obstacle, and this was just one more.

Piper was still looking into Leo's face when his eyes slowly opened. He looked confused at first, and then he smiled at her. "Hey." he said softly.

"Hey." Piper replied.

"I didn't realize how much I missed this." Leo said. "Waking up to your beautiful face."

"Then come home Leo." she said softly.

Leo let go of her and sat up. "I can't Piper, you know that." he said sadly.

Piper nodded, determined not to give up. She would wait forever if she had to, but he was going to come home. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about his love.

"Don't cry Piper." Leo whispered, moving his hand up and wiping away her tears. He studied the pain in her eyes. "I am sorry for all of this Piper. I bet you wish you had never met me, never fallen in love with me."

"I'll never regret it Leo, why would you say that?" she said.

"You would have never been hurt like this if you had never met me Piper. Your heart wouldn't be torn to pieces." he said, feeling her pain in his heart, it matched his own pain.

"Leo, even if I had known this all was going to happen, I would have loved you anyways." Piper stated. "The years I spent in your arms were worth the months I have spent in pain."

Leo lost track of himself as he leaned over and kissed his wife softly on her lips. He missed her kisses so much.

Piper took time kissing him back, making sure she remembered every detail of the kiss. The way he tasted, the way his mouth moved. She felt him open his mouth to her, and she explored him with her tongue.

Leo finally pulled away from her. "I'm sorry Piper. Every time this happens, we both end up hurting more."

"Come home Leo." Piper pleaded.

"I can't right now Piper. I have to fix myself before I can fix you and me." Leo said softly. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek, and then he orbed out.

Piper fell back on the couch were he had just slept. She could smell him in the fabric, feel the warmth of his body. She curled up and stared at the ceiling.

No matter what, he would be in her arms again. He was her soul mate, nothing would keep them apart forever. "I love you Leo." Piper said out loud, and she heard a twinkling sound in response.


End file.
